Peter, You've grown up
by JellO Queen2002
Summary: Isabella Anderson was your average teen. Blue eyes, brown hair, nose ring, sarcastic, low self-esteem, you know. The usual. But what happens when this so called average teen meets an incredible boy (or should I say Man?) WARNING-CONTAINS ABUSE AND EATING DISORDERS
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Please know I rated this Teen for a reason this story contains abuse and eating disorders. If any of this is triggering to you please don't read this story.

I awoke to the annoying sound of my buzzing alarm clock. I groaned and checked the time "8:30" it read. It's still summer, I shouldn't have to get up this early. I hit the snooze button and rolled back over for another 5 minutes of luxurious sleep, or at least that's what I was hoping for "ISABELLA!?" I heard the sound of my mother's voice shattering my hopes for the little sleep I was looking forward to. "ISABELLA GET UP!". I sighed and jumped down from my bed. I yawned and stretched then tumbled up the stairs.

" Good morning sleeping beauty." My Mom laughed as she poured me a cup of coffee "what's so good about it? It's morning." I said in my usual sarcastic manner. "Is Joe home?" She sighs "He's going to be at work all day." I sigh in relief "Thank goodness" She smiled a sad smile and handed me a steaming cup of coffee. I thanked her, deciding not to eat breakfast I finished my coffee and ran off to get ready.

I cringed when I looked in the bathroom mirror. My brown hair with blonde tips looked as though if Mufasa and Medusa had baby that grew up to be an 80s hairspray model. I brushed it out and straightened it. I then put on my usual face of makeup and threw on a maroon romper with a pair of brown gladiator sandals. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. No matter what I did to look pretty I still looked like a potato.

I then did the dishes then sat down to scroll through Instagram. After about an hour and a half of scrolling through Instagram, YouTube, and Facebook, I got a ding. I checked my messages and saw I had a text from my friend, Sarah.

*Hey Izzy, want to hang out?* -Sarah Bruce

*Sure! What'd you want to do? * - Me

*Idk. Get coffee then go to the lake?* -Sarah Bruce

*Ok, sounds fun! Give me a minute to throw my swim suit on and get a towel.*-Me

*Kk pick you up in about 10 minutes. Brianna and Cathleen will probably meet us there. *-Sarah Bruce

*Alright! see you then! ?* -Me

I quickly threw on my black and white striped halter one-piece and grabbed a towel .

A bit less then 5 minutes later Sarah had arrived I quickly grabbed a water from the fridge and ran out to meet her. "Hey." Sarah greeted as I got into the passengers seat of the car "Hi" I greeted back. "So Rawhide or Starbucks?" She asked giving me the choice between a local small coffee shop or the well know Starbucks. "Rawhide, obviously. They have the best variety." She smiled and rolled her eyes "Alright Rawhide it is then."

And with that we drove off.

I've always secretly envied Sarah, she was gorgeous. Light golden brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, freckles, pink plump lips, not to mention the perfect figure. She's also the best best friend you'd ever meet. We met at a friends party in my 8th grade year and her Freshman year and immediately hit it off. It's hard to believe it's been 4 years since then. She's now 18 and I just turned 17.

"How are things going with Chris?" I looked over to her. Her love interest was going off to college soon and would be miles away. "It's complicated. We were supposed to hangout yesterday, but he was busy with work." She said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry Sarah, but I know he really likes you. And you two will find some time to spend together before he leaves for college." She smiles at me "Thanks Iz, I hope you're right. I just love him, and I know he loves me, I just don't want him to leave." I smile and look down 'must be nice having someone love you back' I said in my head.

We soon arrived at the coffee shop and ordered our drinks. I ordered my usual (a 16 ounce sugar free, salted caramel, white chocolate, granita.) And Sarah ordered a 20 ounce mango smoothie with extra whip cream. She sighed as we sat down "honestly Isabella, I don't know why you always insist on ordering sugar free." "I have an unwanted food baby I'm trying to get rid of Sarah." She scoffed and rolled her eyes "You do not have a food baby! You weigh less then I do." I sighed "Well that's because you're taller and you're more developed then I am." "Hey! Look on the bright side, at least you have a nice butt." I chuckled "Thanks." "And being short isn't necessarily a bad thing, a lot of guys find it cute." "Not when you're 5ft 1/2in, everyone thinks I'm 13! And it doesn't help that I have a baby face." She laughed "Naw that's not the reason people think you're 13, it's because you're so innocent." I shrugged "You're not wrong. "

After our coffee we headed down to the lake. Ever since I could remember I loved the water. When I was 8 I swam all the way across the lake without a life jacket. I smiled as I remembered how mad and worried my parents were. When I was 12 I started swimming laps at the local community pool. And when I was 14 I was obsessed with the ocean. I even convinced my parents to take me whale watching.

I didn't realize that I had zoned out until the car came to a stop. We each got out and headed to a dock that we liked to jump off of I eagerly took off my romper and sandals then jumped off. Sarah looked at me with an unimpressed expression "Ya just couldn't wait, could you Iz?" She yelled from the dock. I smiled and shrugged.

Peter's POV

I was flying around the mainland on a warm cloudless day, when I heard it, the giggles of multiple girls. I flew down to a few bushes and trees by a lake and watched. "Isabella! Brianna and Cathleen are here." I heard the tall older one yell to her shorter more petite friend. "Great, now they're going to ruin all the fun." The petite one smirked giving a slight chuckle "Wow love you too Bella." a really tall bleach blonde responded back. "Wow someone's a savage." Said another girl who had bright pink hair. "Oh you know I love you guys. I'm just giving you a hard time." I watched as the petite one got out of the lake and headed over to her friends.

I could see her clearly now she had fair skin with a slight sun kissed tan her body was short but also slightly curvy and skinny, her hair was a medium golden brown that ombred into a blond, her lips were a pinkish red that curved up at the ends, and her eyes, her eyes were as blue as the never seas that sparkled like the second star. They almost had a childlike innocence to them. I got snapped out of my thoughts by a loud splash and a scream. I looked to see the petite girl in the water with an annoyed expression on her face. Meanwhile the tall blonde was laughing hysterically "Very funny Brianna." She said with a sarcastic tone. I chuckled at the sight of the friends interacting with each other. It was slightly amusing.

Isabella's POV

I felt a bit off, as though someone was watching me. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, in fact I even felt dare I say protected in a way. I tried to shake it off though, and enjoy the time with my friends. My thoughts were interrupted by someone pushing me off the rail I was sitting on. I screamed and hearing a loud splash I was enveloped in water. When I rose up from the greenish blue depths I saw Brianna falling over with laughter I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Very funny Brianna."

A few hours had passed since we got to the lake and it was time for us to say our goodbyes then get on our way.

I was exhausted when I got home, all I wanted to do was get into the shower and then go to bed. But unfortunately my step dad Joe was home, and that meant trouble. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He yelled with a half empty beer bottle in his hands, I winced as I glanced into his angry eyes. "I-I was at the lake with Sarah." "And why are the dishes not done?" He slammed his beer bottle on the table "I told you NOT to leave the house without doing the dishes!" I flinched "B-but I did do the dishes." "Oh yeah!? Then what's this!? He said pointing to three or four dirty dishes in the sink "Those were put in there after I left." He turned to me eyes cold and angry "DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME YOU FAT PIG!" I watched as he started taking off his belt "No no please don't I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll do bett-" I was interrupted as I felt his belt whip my backside. I cried out in pain. "Please don't do this, I'll do better, I promise." "SHUT UP! Don't make promises you can't keep!" He picked me up by the throat and threw me against the wall. I screamed in pain then everything went black.

Peter's POV

I was about to fly back to Neverland when I heard a scream. It was different from the screams I heard earlier, it was blood curtailing. Someone was in danger. I flew around where I heard the scream looking in windows for anything suspicious. Then I found her, the petite girl from earlier today. She was passed out on the floor covered in bruises a man stood over her he looked angry. I knew it was her scream I heard. The man stood there for a few more minutes muttering words I've never even heard under his breath. Then he finally left. As soon as he left the girl opened her eyes and ran off to another part of the house.

Isabella's POV

When I woke up I saw Joe was still with me cussing under his breath. I closed my eyes and waited for him to leave. After a few minutes he finally left it took me all my courage to blot out the door and run to my room. I had to get out of here. I Grabed a backpack and stuffed in some pajamas, clothing, makeup, shoes, toothbrush, brush, charger, phone, and some feminine products. Tonight I was running away!

A/N Hello fellow humans! Chapter 1 is finally done I was afraid that this chapter was a bit too wordy and detailed. So leave a review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear your feedback about this chapter, and hear your ideas for other chapters! Also fallow this story to get notified when another chapter comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating. It's my senior year, and things are a bit chaotic. Also I'm so sorry about the spelling errors on the last chapter, I've been writing this out on my phone, so spell check is being a pain in the ass. Anyway, without further ado Peter, you've grown up! Chapter 2**

It was a rainy early morning around 1:00 AM. I quietly walked out the door and started running. I didn't know where I was going or how long I'd be gone, but all I knew was I had to get out of that house. I quickly got tired of running and sat down on a park bench about 15 minutes from my house. Everything was so overwhelming. I was hungry, cold, tired, and in pain. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the boyish figure that sat down next to me until he spoke. "Hey, you okay? You look really down." "Um yeah, just taking a late night stroll." "In the rain?" I forced a smile "Yeah, I like the rain." I looked over to him trying to make out what he looked like. He was a young man in his late teens or early 20s anywhere from 17 to 20. I could barely make out red hair with a green hat that had something stick out of it, I wasn't sure what. I could tell he was wearing a green tunic with darker green tights or leggings he looked...familiar.

"What's your name?" I heard him ask "I'm Isabella." In the dark I could see him smile. Normally I'd be creeped out, but for some reason I felt safe. "Well my name is Peter, Peter Pan." My eyes widened no way. "Peter Pan?" I eyed him suspiciously, he bowed "The one and only." I scooted away from him a bit "there's no way you're Peter Pan." He looked at me and raised a brow "why's that?" "Well...because Peter Pan is fictional, he's not real." "Well if I'm not real how can I be here?" "Because you're lying." "Trust me I'm not lying. If I was, my nose would look bigger to you." He winked I giggled a bit "Ok, I'll tell you what, if you can prove to me you're Peter Pan, I'll admit you're real." "Eh...not good enough. If I do prove to you I'm the real Peter Pan you have to admit I'm real, and you have to come to Neverland with me. Do we have a deal" He stuck out his hand. My heart jumped into my throat I knew he wasn't really Peter Pan, but part of me had a little hope he was. I stuck out my hand and shook his "Alright! It's a deal."

He smiled "Okay then, hold on tight." He the grabbed me under my arms "what are you do-Ahhhhhhh." And like a jet he took off. In the process of taking off I must have closed me eyes because when I opened them I was in the air. I was flying...and he was only holding me by my arms in a way he could easily drop me. "You believe me now?" He looked down at me and grinned "Yes Yes I believe you. Now can you please take me back to the ground or put me in a more comfortable position?" "I can put you in a more comfortable position, but I unfortunately can't take you back to the ground, you're going the Neverland. We had a deal, remember?" He landed on a roof top and picked me up bridal style "You're really going to take me to Neverland?" I looked in to his brown eyes "Yes! You do want to go, don't you?" I smiled and hugged him tight "Yes! Oh thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" He smiled " You're welcome, and I know I am." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He was so childlike even though he was now a physically a man. I wonder how he grew up so much, and if he knew he was so grown up, in the book and in the movie he was 12 or 13, but now he's almost, if not is an adult. I wanted to ask, but I decided not to, at least not yet. "Look Isabella, there it is second star to the right and straight on till Morning." I looked up and saw it "It's a lot brighter in London." He said with a chuckle "I can't believe it, it's really happening. I'm going to Neverland! I've been waiting for this day since I was old enough to walk." His grin widened "It gets better, just wait till you get there." I smiled, closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair. "Hold on tight!" I heard Peter say as we approached the star. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as tight as I could.

As we got closer to the star I saw bright colors and heard words like "and I especially don't believe in fairies!" And "all it takes is faith and trust, oh and a little bit of pixie dust." I also heard "look it's the Wendy bird." Oh and "I'm not a codfish!" Not to mention loads of singing like "We're fallowing the leader, the leader, the leader. We're fallowing the leader wherever he may go." And "these are the things that lost boys do."

Then I saw it! Neverland in all it's beauty. The ocean was a deep blue with a pirate ship that sat right in the middle, the sky was a bright blue with a bit of a purplish tint, the trees were green and healthy, and a there was very pigmented rainbow that covered the left side of Neverland "Isabella, welcome to Neverland." "It's gorgeous!" I said in awe. He smiled "Come on, let me show you around!"

As we got closer to land I could smell a tropical smell. Like a mixture of coconuts, mango, bananas, and ocean water. Everything about this place just kept getting better and better! Peter flew me all around Neverland. We visited the Indians, explored skull island, he even flew up to a rainbow and dipped my hand in it, as if it was made of water.

Alright Isabella, where do you want to go next?" "Um...surprise me." He chuckled "Alright! You're going to love this"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. All rights go to Disney.**

I was in awe at the sight right before my eyes. Mermaids! Real live mermaids! They were absolutely beautiful, they could even put Kim Kardashian to shame. Peter chuckled as he saw the look in my eyes.

"Let's go say hi!"

He picked me up and carried me over to a tall, large, flat rock sitting a few feet away from the mermaids.

I heard Peter whistle a loud whistle to get the mermaids attention. They all turned suddenly. They smiled wide and waved.

"Hi Peter!" They all said in perfect unison.

"Hey girls!" Peter grinned.

A beautiful black haired mermaid swam up to him fluttering her lashes

"Peter where have you been? It's been an awfully long time since we saw you. And we've been oh so lonely." She said in a flirtatious voice.

I'm not gonna lie, I was starting to get a bit jealous watching Peter being surrounded by all these beautiful girls who were gushing over him. I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat, and all eyes turned towards me.

"Peter who is she!?" A blonde mermaid asked with an angry expression.

"Girls I'd like you to meet Isabella, she's a new friend of mine." Peter grinned as he flew closer to me.

"Oh hello dear! Why don't you come take a swim with us?" A beautiful red head said as she swam up to me.

If it were any other situation I would have said yes, but I didn't trust her tone.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm really not wanting to get wet right now" she rolled her eyes and swam closer to the rock.

"Oh come on dear, it's hot, and there's nothing more refreshing then a cool dip on a hot day." She said in a more cynical tone.

"No thanks." I said forcing a smile.

I watched as other mermaids gathered around. The girl with the black hair spoke.

"You must! You'll miss out on all the fun if you don't."

I felt myself getting uneasy. Why can't they just take no for an answer.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted as I felt a webbed hand grab my ankle. Before I could react I felt myself being dragged under the cold, dark, and deep waters of the lagoon. I squirmed trying to get free, but the grip on my ankle was too tight. I felt myself running out of air, I prayed a silent prayer, then everything went black.

**Peters POV**

I heard a splash and I turned to see what happened, but what I saw angered me. Isabella has disappeared and so had one of the mermaids.

"Where's Isabella!?" I snapped at the mermaids who were dying with laughter.

"Oh don't you worry about her, she's just enjoying a nice, cool, swim." A mermaid named Aqua said. I gave her a disgusted glare then dove in to the water. I went deeper, and deeper till I saw her. She was being dragged by the ankle by a mermaid named Pearl.

I grabbed ahold of Isabella and pried Pearls webbed hand off of her ankle. I ascended back up to the surface with Isabella in my arms.

When I got back to shore I laid Isabella down on the ground. She was pale, and she wasn't breathing. I was worried, and I prayed that she'd be okay. I began doing CPR, putting my hands on her chest and pushing. After that I opened her mouth and breathed some of my air into her lungs. I repeated that process three or four times. I gave a sigh of relief when I heard her take in a deep breath. She turned and vomited out all the water. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her beautiful body and give thanks that she survived.

**Isabella's POV**

I jolted awake and vomited out the water from my lungs. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. In an embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was afraid I was about to lose you."

The memories of what happened flooded back to my mind. I felt tears come to my eyes as I melted in Peters embrace. However I quickly wiped them away. There was no way I was going to cry. My stepfather always told me that crying means you're weak, and being weak will get you nowhere in life. Peter then spoke again

"I'm so sorry Isabella, this was all my fault. I should've known that the mermaids would try to drown you." I shook my head.

"No Peter, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault but the mermaids." He sighed and let go of the embrace.

"It's been long day, and you need rest, let me take you back to my hideout so you can get some sleep."

I nodded and he picked me up. Feeling weak, worn out, and tired I fell asleep in Peters strong arms.

I woke up to five or six voices trying to be quiet (but desperately failing.)

"Shhh keep it down, you'll wake her."

"Do you think she's good at telling stories?"

"Maybe she'll be our mother."

"Shhh guys I think she's waking up."

My eyes opened to reveal 6 boys and one fairy staring at me.

I smiled awkwardly and spoke up first "Hello."

They all smiled back (except for the fairy who just kind of glared at me). And in perfect unison they replied with a loud "HELLO!"

I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"So my name is Isabella, what are all of you names?"

A boy around the age of 15 dressed in fox fur came up to me and saluted

"I'm slightly ma'am!" He turned and pointed to everyone naming them off one by one.

There was Nibs, the Twins, Cubby, Tootles, and last, but certainly not least Tinkerbell.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, but where's Peter?"

"Uh Peter went to get dinner. He should be back soon." Cubby replied in his unique voice.

I wished Peter was right by my side at this very minute. When I was around him he made me feel protected. I shook my head and snapped myself out of my ridiculous fantasies.

"So, in the meantime. What do you all want to do?"

"We should play Red Rover!" Nibs suggested

"Naw, I hate that game." Slightly intervened

"What about Tag?" Cubby asked

"Nooo, we played-" "that last week" the Twins protested.

"Hey guys look, Tootles has an idea." Slightly pointed to the youngest member of the group. We turned to see Tootles writing something down on a piece of paper. When he was done he turned the piece of paper towards us.

'How about a story?' The paper read.

"A story! What a great idea!" Said Nibs.

"A story huh..." I stopped and thought for a moment. "Have you ever heard the story of Beauty and The Beast?" They shook their heads. I chuckled and started telling them the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Peter Pan. All rights go to Disney **

**I also do not own the song country roads. Those rights belong to John Denver**

After I was finished telling them the story I was interrupted by the loud snores of the six young men. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit. I quietly stepped abound the pile of sleeping lost boys and made my way to the kitchen. There I found Peter skinning what looked like some type of bird.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me with a smile and said "Hey! Hope you got lots of rest!"

I smiled back at him "I did! When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago, I've probably been home for about a half hour." He turned again to resume skinning the unfortunate animal.

"Well you sure were quiet I didn't even know you were here." He chuckled and looked at me with a smirk.

"Trust me that's rare." I smiled and walked over to a plate of carrots on a homemade wooden table. I grabbed a knife (or rather a dagger) that sat next to the plate and began to chop the carrots.

"So." Peter spoke up "It seems the Lost Boys have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah? You really think so?" I looked up from chopping to see him nod at me with a smile.

"Well I'm happy, they're great boys." He chuckled and nodded

"Yes, they really are!"

Peter and I continued to chop and cook and before you knew it dinner was ready. Once the sent of food hit their noses they were up and sitting at the table before you could say Neverland. I chuckled at the way we were all gathered around the table like a big happy family. I had always wanted this experience, but had never been lucky to get it more than once or twice. With my stepdad either being drunk, working, or in one of his moods, family dinners weren't very pleasant. Even though the food looked and smelled fantastic, I still had a hard time eating. It had been 2 days since I last ate, but I felt the words of my step dad holding be back from even taking a bite. "Wow have you always looked this fat?"

"Are you sure you want to eat that?"

"No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend, I mean look at you, you're fat, ugly, and you're not that smart."

The more my head repeated those words, the more I felt my appetite go away.

I quickly realized that my lack of eating could make people suspicious. So snapped myself out of my pity party and chimed in to their conversation most likely changing the topic without realizing. "So what should we do after dinner?"

Slightly was the first to give his idea.

"We should play a game."

Nibs shook his head and gave me his idea next.

"forget playing a game, we do that all the time. You should tell us another story."

Cubby looked at Nibs with a glare

"She already told us a story today dummy. We should go on a hike."

Nibs scowled at Cubby.

"Who're you calling dummy? Hiking in the dark is probably the dumbest idea ever."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is no-" "ENOUGH!" Peter cried from the head of the table. Everyone turned to look at him, they were all dead silent.

"If I hear so much as one more peep out of you I'm sending you all to the Pirates. Understood?" They all nodded silently

"Alright!" Peter turned to look at me "Now for my idea! How about you sing us a lullaby!" I looked at him and shook my head

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any lullabies." He gave a disappointed sigh and thought for a bit only to perk back up a few seconds later.

"It doesn't have to be a lullaby, it can be any song you like." I nodded

"I suppose I could do that, but fair warning I'm not the best at singing." Peter just shook his head and smiled

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

After we cleaned up everyone (except Peter and I) got in their beds. It was clear that some of boys weren't even going to make it half way through the song. When everyone was comfortably situated I began to sing.

? Almost heaven, West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River

Life is old there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze

Country roads, take me home

To the place

I belong West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

All my memories gather 'round her

Miner's lady stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty, painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

Country roads, take me home To the place

I belong West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

Take me home, take me home country roads?ￂﾠ

After I was done I noticed that everyone of the boys were asleep. Even Tinkerbell was fast asleep her snores sounding like the sweet chimes of a bell. I smiled and walked outside for a bit of fresh air. I've always loved going at side and staring stars. They're beauty always brought me comfort in the hardest times in my life.

I took a deep breath taking in the sweet tropical smell of the warm night air. I was so happy, in fact this was the happiest I've felt in a long time, but if I was so happy how come I felt so empty and scared. It felt like no matter how hard I tried his words still haunted me. His is eyes still looked at me with a cold, empty, angry stare. His words still tearing down every bit of the self confidence I had. His hands still bruising, cutting, and harming every inch of my skin. I lifted up the shorts of my romper and observed a big, black, and painful bruise on my left leg.

"What happened to you!?" I turned to see Peter flying above me with a concerned look. I felt panic beginning to rise.

"I'm um very clumsy... I uh bumped into the edge of a table." I cringed internally. I'm usually such a good lier. I don't know why I was so jittery around him, it felt almost wrong to lie to him.

"Bumped into a table." He asked raising a brow.

"Yup! It's no big deal. It might look bad, but it doesn't hurt." He looked at me with a suspicious look and shrugged "okay...if you say so..." He said his look of suspicion never faltering "anyway, let's go back inside and get to bed. You've had a long day." I nodded in response "go on ahead, I'll be in there in a minute." Peter looked at me with a concerned look and went back inside.

After Peter was inside I looked at the stars one last time taking in their beauty, and for the first time in a long time I made a wish.

"I wish that my mom will be safe, I wish she'll find a way to escape that terrible house." And with that I went inside and layed down on one of the many soft, warm, and comfortable beds and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Again sorry if there are any spelling errors I'm typing this out on my phone, and honestly I'm too lazy to go back and check. Also, leave a review and let me know if you'd like to see Terrence from Disney's Tinkerbell in this story. **


End file.
